Thank You For Being You
by evilkoalaforce
Summary: Andy saw Jo with Luke in the hospital and how happy they were together. She walked away trying to deal with the situation. Of course Sam was there whenever she needed him. Story is really Sam/Andy centric, I didn't really want to add anybody else.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I am so sorry if it's bad. I love Rookie Blue so much and after reading a few (all) stories in here, it made me want to write one myself. I didn't want to put it online because I can't write that well, but after a while I did it anyway.

So thank you for reading it! :)

**Chapter 1**

Andy was walking home from the hospital and she was furious. She didn't know what to do. _Should I confront him? Just leave it or leave him? Or punch Jo in the face?_ She was confused and angry. Her pace quickened with every second. Ten minutes later she was running, hoping she could run away from this and wouldn't have to deal with it. Running felt good, there is nothing better than cold wind brushing against your face. She was kind of hoping she would run into Traci or somebody. But no such luck.

When Andy reached home she didn't want to go inside. Her engagement ring felt too heavy and she just wanted to take her stuff, leave the ring and go away. But instead she sat by the door and waited for nothing. _Maybe it was my fault? I didn't know what to do because I don't know Luke so well as Jo does. I rushed into this relationship. No. Luke said he loved me. Why would he marry me if he doesn't? But I found the ring, he didn't actually propose. _Andy sat there for a while and finally just dropped everything and decided to go to sleep and think about it tomorrow.

Andy woke up and picked up the phone. _Why is Sam calling so early?_

„McNally! Where are you?"

„Home, why?"

„You do know it's eight o'clock."

Andy searched for her clock, it showed 8.03.

„What? Shit, my alarm clock is..."

Sam cut her off. „I'll pick you up, be ready in fifteen."

„Okay, thanks"

Andy took a quick shower, found some clean clothes and tried to make some coffee. _Was it so hard to check my alarm last night? I probably left the TV on and the door open. I'm such a mess. And why isn't this machine working?_

Sam stepped into the kitchen.

„Hey, your door was unlocked." and handed a coffee for Andy.

„Thank you so much!" She took the coffee and took a sip. „This is just what I wanted."

„I figured" He smiled at Andy and noticed how tired she was. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

„Are you ready?"

„Yes, I think so." She took another sip and looked around for her jacket and keys.

Sam took her jacket from the chair. „Keys are in you pocket McNally, let's go."

The day was busy and Andy didn't have to think about Luke all the time. She was really grateful for Sam for not asking anything. Sam knew that something was bothering her. He kept looking at her with a worried face but he understood that she didn't want to talk about it. While driving Sam tried to talk about something that will make her laugh or just occupied so she wouldn't mope around.

„Did you hear about Oliver?" Sam said laughing

„No"

„He is trying a new diet." He grinned at her

Andy laughed. „What diet? All you can eat in a day diet?"

„Pretty much, he said that the key is to not eat vegetables, stick with tasty things."

They laughed and Sam was glad to see her like that.

While doing paperwork there weren't any distractions so Andy started to think about Luke again. She still didn't know what to do, she didn't know what was the right thing to do. _It's Jo's fault not Luke's. Luke said there is nothing going on. But he is different with Jo. Like they are soul mates or something. It's clear that he has feelings for her. I should leave him. But he hasn't done anything wrong. How do I know that? Maybe he is cheating on me_. She was horrified of the thought. _What if everything what Luke said was a lie. What if he was with her every night he was working late. _She had to talk to Traci. She walked to the lockers trying to keep her calm. When she was about to walk in Sam walked out of the door.

„I was just looking for you." He was still worried and wanted to talk to Andy. She was angry. But when she looked at him, her face changed to confused and sad.

„Are you okay?"

„Where's Traci?" Andy blinked hard, avoiding tears. Suddenly she was really emotional and wanted to tell Sam, because he will know what to do. _Keep it together. There is nothing to cry about. No need to have a breakdown for no reason. _

„She left an hour ago. McNally, are you okay?"

Andy gave Sam a fake smile and said „Yeah, just tired" She tried to walk away but Sam blocked her with his hand. He stared her hoping to see something in her eyes that will tell him what's going on.

„Are you going to eyeball me all night or are you going to let me go?" Andy snapped at him.

Sam still stared at her „Go change, I'll drive you home" and leaned against the wall waiting for her to go. She rolled her eyes.

„Do you need help changing?" Sam grinned.

Andy changed her clothes and tried to think what to do. _I should tell Sam everything, I can trust him and he can help me. He is always been there for me and helped me, more reason to talk to him._ She decided to tell him. She also knew that he couldn't go back to Luke and act like nothing has happened, that she was still happy and in love. She was getting used to the idea that she was by herself again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam drove silently and kept his worried face.

„Sam..."

„McNally?" He didn't want to push it.

„I am here if you want to talk" he put his hand gently on her shoulder.

„I know, thank you." Andy stared out of the window, wiping the tears away.

Sam pulled over and Andy got out of the car. She stood on the sidewalk and realized that it's her old apartment.

Sam was behind her. „I thought you wanted to be somewhere else than that big empty house."

Andy turned around and wrapped her hands around him. Sam was surprised but did the same. Her hair smelled so good and he didn't want to let go.

„Thank you Sam, for everything you did today."

„Yeah, sure" He was only thinking about the hug and didn't really think straight. It felt so right to hold her.

Andy let go and looked into his brown eyes. Sam still held her. _Why is he always there when I need him? How did he know to bring me here? Why are you here Sam?_

„No, I really mean it. Thank you!" She rested her hands on her chest and wanted to say so much more but when she looked him it felt like he knew.

„Can you come inside?"

Sam couldn't stop looking at her and he didn't want to let her go. _I should go inside. She needs me. Right? _Sam looked into her eyes and squinted his eyes.

„You sure?"

„Yes"

"Okay then" Sam smiled sweetly and let one hand go but kept the other hand on her back.

They ordered some take out and Andy told him what he saw and what she was thinking about all day.

„I'm sure he hasn't cheated on you and he definitely loves you" Sam was really impressed how calmly he said these words, he was proud of himself.

„They just have a lot of history together" Sam wanted to say more but wasn't sure it will be so nice. Because all he wanted to do was to go to the hospital and use his fists to ...

„So I should talk to him" Andy was a bit disappointed, she wanted him to say he is a bastard and she should leave him now. But realized that Sam was right

„Yes, go talk to him" Sam was getting angry that this conversation is ending like that. So he stood up.

At this moment Andy understood how hard it was to Sam to say these things. _He must really care for me. Has he always been so sexy? Stop staring Andy!_

„I should go home now, are you okay in here? Do you have a bed here or should I drive you to somewhere else?" He saw Andy smiling at him and he smiled back. _Maybe she wanted to hear something else._

„Oh...maybe you can take me to the hospital." His smile disappeared.

„Sure, lets go" He started to walk to the car.

Andy saw his disappointment and was now confused. She locked the door and followed Sam.

Sam stopped at the hospital.

„Do you want me to wait for you?" Sam gave her a half smile

„No, go home. You have done enough for me." Andy smiled and took off his seat belt to hug him again.

„Sam, thank you for being you." Andy hugged him as hard as she could. _You are too good for me. I have now idea how could I have somebody like you in my life. I wouldn't know how to be without you. _Realizing what she has just thought of and how true it was she let go and avoided his eyes.

„Go McNally, visiting hours are probably over"

„I'll sneak in then" Andy grinned

„Call me if you get caught" He grinned back and watched Andy walk to the hospital.

The moment Andy was out of sight, Sam came out of the car, took a baseball bat from his car and started to smash a garbage can on the sidewalk.

„What the hell is wrong with you Swarek?" He kept beating it, imagining that it was Callaghan. When he finished there was nothing left. He was still angry. _Oh he still loves you. He wouldn't cheat. Go talk to him. What was I thinking?_ He walked to the next garbage can. Smashed it as long there was something to smash. It wasn't enough. He moved to the next one. His bat went into pieces and then he continued with his feet. He then stopped and looked around, luckily nobody saw him do this. Sam closed his eyes and sighed loudly while holding his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He started to walk back to his car. _Why am I upset? Grow up! She is happy with him. She wants to work things out with him. No. He is not right for her! But who am I to say that? I'm her partner and a friend, who she trusts. She needs me as a loyal friend. I have to keep it together. _

When he reached his car he saw the damage he did. Then he realized that friends don't do stuff like that. He couldn't continue that thought because he saw Andy running out of the hospital.

„McNally!"

She saw him and ran to him. _Thank god you're still here! Did he really wait for me?_

When she reached him she noticed the trash scattered all over the road.

„What happened here?"

„Some teenagers..." Sam stepped closer and changed the subject. He noticed there was no ring on Andy's finger.

„What happened with Luke?"

„Nothi...

„McNally, what happened!"

„She was there..."

„And?" Sam took another step

„And they were talking, turns out this ring wasn't for me" Andy smiled sarcastically looking at her empty finger but she was about to cry.

„What do you mean?" He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to look at her eyes.

„He bought that ring years ago for Jo" Andy's eyes filled with tears and Sam put his hands around her.

„I really thought he wanted to marry me, and I truly believed that this thing with Jo was nothing, but..." She started to cry.

„But what...?"

„They kissed" Andy was still in his arms and Sam wished the baseball bat was still in one piece.

Sam sighed deeply and held her. "Let's go" And led her to his car.

They didn't say anything after that. Sam drove her to his house and gave Andy the bed while he took the couch. He gave her some clothes for sleeping and wished her good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andy woke up and smelled coffee. For a moment Andy felt she was home, but then she realized it was much better. The smell of coffee and the smell of the pillow were so good and familiar. Andy loved how she could feel the sun on her back. She felt safe and rested. She snuggled into the pillow and smiled. _Wait.. Where am I?_

"McNally? Are you up? Sam stepped into the bedroom and saw her smiling. That made him smile.

Andy opened her eyes and realized where she is.

"Breakfast is ready, but you can go shower first. We have half an hour before we leave." She looked at Sam a bit confused.

"Okay"

Her hair was still wet when she sat across Sam and saw that he had actually made breakfast for her.

"I wasn't sure what you want, so I made everything…" he looked away sheepishly. Trying to act like it was no big deal. But for Andy it was.

There was also a box of tissues on the table, probably for her in case she started to cry again. Andy didn't want to ruin this perfect morning so she concentrated on the food and started to eat some toast.

"Thanks! By the way I was surprised to see that you don't have a hairdryer" Andy grinned

Sam looked her confused.

" I mean with your gorgeous hair …" she started to laugh

"Very funny McNally, eat up, we leave in ten" Sam grinned back and poured some coffee to go. _She is so beautiful when she is happy and laughing. She probably noticed that I was staring at her, again. I should ask what happened to Luke. Maybe later._ She looked at her and she was still smiling. _Definitely later._

Andy was walking to the car, ready for her shift. Sam was already leaning against the car waiting for her.

"Did you talk to Traci?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I did" She looked sad but still smiled warmly at Sam

"You feel better?" He looked away wanting to ask something else.

"Yes I do, but I was already feeling better when I woke up in your bed"

"Oh really," Sam grinned and Andy's face went red. "Could you repeat that a bit louder, so Oliver could hear you" He grinned widely.

"No need, I already heard that" Oliver laughed and sat in his car.

"It's not like that" Andy quickly added to Oliver but he just laughed.

"You know what I mean" She said to Sam and sat in the car embarrassed.

Sam joined her "I'm glad that you feel better" he looked at her serious now. She looked him and smiled.

"But feel free to use my bed in the future if it makes you happy" he laughed and started the car.

Andy made a face at him and looked away smiling.

There was a robbery and Sam and Andy were called in. They were there first and started to clear the building.

"Go check upstairs, I'll go back" Andy nodded and pulled her gun.

She walked slowly and checked the first room – it was empty. Second room too. So she was cautious with the last room. When she opened the door she saw the suspect trying to exit through the window.

"Police! Stop!" She aimed her gun on him but she was distracted by a little girl in the room. Suspect tackled Andy and she fell. When she was trying to stand up the suspect pulled a closet on Andy and ran away.

"Suspect is heading downstairs to the front door" She said quickly into the radio and tried to get back up. Her knee was stuck, so she was having trouble.

"McNally?" Sam yelled.

"I'm okay, the suspect…"

"Diaz is on it" he stepped into the room and threw the closet off with one swift move. He lowered himself.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine" she stared at Sam "Go help that girl" She was pissed that she couldn't get the suspect. She looked at her knee and saw that it was bleeding.

"Great" she murmured to herself. When she tried to move it, it was too painful to just walk it off.

Sam gave the girl to an officer and went to help Andy. He just walked to her and pulled her up.

"Just the knee?" asked Sam touching it carefully to see how deep is the cut.

"Yeah, it's not that bad" She was still pissed but allowed Sam to touch her.

"Can you walk?"

Andy closed her eyes and sighed "Not really"

Sam took her hand over his shoulder and half carried her downstairs where the ambulance was helping the girl and a woman with a head wound. He put her on a chair net to the girl.

"I'll be right back" He looked into her eyes and left.

Andy nodded and watched how they patched up her knee.

Sam was back before they finished and helped Andy to the car.

"Let's go do some paperwork!" he said joyfully and grinned at her,

Andy groaned and then sighed loudly.

"It's not that bad, I'll be there to keep you entertained" he smiled and started the car.

"You don't have to be there" Andy frowned at him.

"I already talked to Best, besides I want to" he stared at the road.

"But… Okay, thanks" Andy watched Sam. _Why is he doing this to me? He has been unbelievably nice and supportive. Is it a partner thing? Or does he care about me more than a friend? Maybe he is waiting for me to do something. Because of Luke? There is only one way to find out._

"Sam"

"McNally"

"Could you help me move out of Luke's house?"

"What? Are you … So you are not together anymore? At all?" Sam tried too be calm but this came out of nowhere and he didn't know what face to make and what to say.

"No" Andy felt good saying that.

"Does he know that?"

"He hasn't called so I think he feels the same way"

"I'm sorry"

"So can you help me?"

"Sure." He tried to stay calm but he couldn't help himself. He was glad that Luke was out of the picture, now. _Does this mean she doesn't love him anymore? Or she just hates him at the moment. Or maybe, she knows I am here for her. Maybe not but there is only one way to find out._


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much if you made it this far. :)

**Chapter 4**

Sam was waiting by his truck. Andy borrowed Traci's black top because all she had were dark t-shirts and she wanted to look nice for Sam. She also but on some make up and arranged her hair. _This is too much and too obvious. I feel like an idiot now._ _Maybe he won't notice_.

Sam stared at her. _She looks effortlessly beautiful. Does she has make up on? I'm staring again. Maybe she dressed for me. Yeah right. Wishful thinking, Swarek._ He sighed and opened the door for Andy.

"How's your knee?" he asked watching her knee.

"Full of painkillers" she laughed "I can walk fine"

"Good" he half smiled and closed the door.

The drive there was silent but filled with both of them glancing each other, occasionally exchanging smiles.

Most of Andy's stuff were still in boxes so they just carried half of them into his truck and then to her apartment. Sam tried to carry them as quickly as possible so she didn't have to carry as much. When they finished it was quite late and Sam played with his keys by the car. _Ask her! Now, before it's too late._ But Andy asked first.

"Sam, I was thinking that maybe, if you don't have anything planned tomorrow, I could make you some dinner." She stepped closer "To say thank you for everything"

"Well, that depends…Can you cook?" _What the hell am I doing? Just say yes to her_.

"Very funny, I will bring the food at your palace around six or maybe five."

"No, six is good"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

They smiled at each other and Sam left.

Andy's was surprised how she felt while talking to Sam. Her heart was trying to leave her chest and she had butterflies everywhere. _This has never happened with Luke. Actually I think I feel excited with Sam all the time but I thought that it was the job. It has always been Sam, from the beginning. _When she started to think about tomorrow night she panicked. Last time she was there things were pretty out of control. _I should make some unsexy food and not dress up that much, but it wouldn't help if he stands there sexy, looking into my eyes._ She imagined Sam standing in the doorway and it made her heart best faster, she smiled and tried not to think about it. No such luck..

Sam was tired and decided to sleep until noon and then start cleaning the apartment. As soon as his head hit the pillow he could smell her. He smiled and thought if she smiled because of the same thing. _Probably not._

It was 7 am. Sam opened his eyes. He remembered that he didn't take the garbage out. He could smell it from his bedroom. He nervously stood up and took the garbage out. Then he noticed that there was a huge stain on the floor and it was sticky. "I should start cleaning now if I want to be ready for tonight"

At noon he called Oliver.

"Hi Sammy"

"Hi Oliver, could you bring me some scented candles and an air freshener."

There was a silence and then Oliver laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just bring them!"

Oliver stepped into her apartment while Sam was half way in the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"Something stinks in here and I can't find it."

"It's your apartment, everything stinks in here"

Sam looked up shocked "Really?"

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"McNally is making dinner for me. Here. Today" He looked at him.

"Sammy, calm down, no need to be nervous about this"

"I'm not nervous, who's nervous, do I look nervous?" Sam stared at him.

Oliver laughed "Just open up some windows, you'll do fine"

Sam frowned "Okay, thanks"

Oliver looked around and understood what was going on. He smiled to himself and then looked at Sam.

"Sammy…" He was serious now "say what you mean, don't hold back"

He left before Sam could say anything back.

Andy knocked on the door. Sam jolted up from the couch and started to jog to the door. Half way there he slowed his pace to a casual walk. He opened the door. Andy was wearing jeans and a dark top. She was smiling nervously. _Great, standing sexy and looking into my eyes._ She started to think about the last time she was here.

"Hey" said Sam. _I don't think I can hold it together. Would it be too fast if I just carried her into my bedroom?_

"Hey" said Andy.

They both stared at each other. Then Andy broke the silence.

"I brought food"

"Um…yeah, sorry come in" He took her bags and carried them to the kitchen table. Andy started to talk non-stop, asking if it was okay if she made something simple.

Sam handed her a beer. "Everything you make is fine, I'll eat it and say it is delicious"

"You better!" She smiled " Could you open a window"

"Why?" Sam started to secretly sniff the air.

"It's really hot in here"

Andy was almost finished with the food.

"Sam, how long did you clean your apartment, it smells so different in here."

"Not much" He said nonchalantly "Just took out the trash" He walked beside her and took a sip of his beer.

"Nice try" She grinned "I'm pretty sure that the fridge was gray yesterday not white"

"I bought a new fridge" he grinned back "are you finished, I can't wait anymore" He was standing behind her now.

"Yeah, just a minute" She turned off the stove and turned to look at Sam, who was now standing inches away from her, looking into her eyes. They were too close.

He didn't mean to be this close, so after a few seconds he thought about stepping back. _No. She must feel the same way. Maybe not as much as I do but there is something… _

Andy stared at Sam and he touched her cheek. He put his other hand around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. He tried to do everything slowly so she can say no if she wanted to. Andy started to wrap her hands around his neck and Sam pulled her against him. They kissed slowly and passionately. Andy's hands ended on his chest, she started to pull his shirt and they slowly began to move towards the bedroom.

After a minute Sam pulled away and looked at her. He was afraid that she doesn't know what she is getting herself into. He really loved her, if she didn't feel the same way it will just mess things up between them.

Sam started to tell her that, but she cut him off.

"Sam are you sure you want to do this" she touched his face gently but remained serious "Because after this there is no going back, I will stay by you and never let you go."

His face had the biggest smile. He kissed her and lift her up."You have no idea how happy you just made me by saying that." Sam kissed her again carried her on to the bed.


End file.
